


check for typos

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: in every universe [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prompt Fill, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He replied to my tweet, okay?”<br/>“You’re practically married.” </p><p><b>33</b>. celebrity/fan au</p>
            </blockquote>





	check for typos

**Author's Note:**

> _[Anonymous asked](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/130590399338/): 33 phan ya feel_

The water fountain in the hall is dribbly and doesn’t quite turn off when you let go of the button, but it’s enough distraction and excuse to get Phil out of class, so he’ll take it. There’s only so much calculus he can handle before he explodes. Two more months until he graduates and can finally at least go somewhere with decent wi-fi.

Out in the hallway, the sounds of the other classrooms are muffled but noticeable over the pathetic dripping of the fountain. Somewhere down the hall was an English class loudly reciting the first scene of Romeo & Juliet, and he’s pretty sure something just exploded in the chemistry lab around the corner. If it weren’t for the fact that he was holding his phone in that moment, he probably wouldn’t’ve even heard the buzzing sound of a new notification.

Phil goes to check exactly what the new Twitter bubble says (probably one of those $Buy Followers$ accounts followed him) and almost drops his phone in the water fountain. Instead of “@some random combination of letters”, the tiny banner was proudly proclaiming that “@danisnotonfire replied to your tweet!”

The first thing he does then is check for typos; he’s following a lot of fan accounts, and it’s embarrassing how often he mistakes someone else for the real deal. But it isn’t “danisnotnfire” or “danisntonfire” or anything like that. As far as he can tell, it’s the actual YouTube guy he’s been watching (and pining for) for the past few months.

Eventually Phil opens his phone and actually reads the tweet. Silently thanking whatever deity is listening that he’d been out of class when it happened, he sees it’s in reply to his tweet about the newest Nintendo game. He’s even more glad he’s alone as he lets out a tiny squeal at that; it wasn’t even something he had mentioned Dan in, just something he had said he was excited about in passing.

Dan’s replied to ask his opinion on the upgraded console that’s supposed to be coming out that winter and whether this new Zelda game is going to have anything to do with it, and if he’s being honest, Phil has barely any idea what he’s talking about. But it’s Dan Howell replying to him, so damn it all if he isn’t going to google the shit out of it so he can look like he knows what he’s talking about.

Just as the search page has finished loading, a head pokes out of the classroom door. It belongs to his friend PJ, and when Phil looks up, he glares at him and quickly glances back over his shoulder.

“You better get back in here,” PJ warns, “before Hanson notices you’ve been gone for ten minutes and makes you do differentiable equations on the board in front of everyone.”

“But Dan-”

“I don’t care what your internet famous boyfriend did this time, I don’t want to be left in charge of cleaning under desks.”

Phil rolls his eyes but pockets his phone and follows PJ inside anyways. “He replied to my tweet, okay?”

“You’re practically married,” PJ quips. Phil is itching to take out his phone again, but just as his hand reaches for his pocket, the teacher turns around and glares at them.

Dan will just have to wait, he supposes. It’s fine, though. Phil’s waited long enough for this, Dan can wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> the one that's [the wrong way round](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4813871)  
> THIS WASN'T INTENTIONALLY TWO MONTHS LATE, I JUST FORGOT IT EXISTED FOR A BIT THERE SORRY
> 
> prompt me here or on tumblr if you wanna see more of these!!
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
